


Night Out

by TheVoidless



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Comfort?, Dick's trying his best, Hurt, I hardcore ship it but I toned it down a lot, Jason literally doesn't want to take care of himself, M/M, Poor Jason - Freeform, he's got a soft spot for him, honestly if anyone's gonna get through Jason it's Dick, lots of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidless/pseuds/TheVoidless
Summary: Jason's badly hurt after an encounter with Black Mask and Nightwing happens to find him. Daddy issues and attempted comfort ensue.





	Night Out

Jason was tired. 

He panted wearily, lungs heaving for air. Every inhale of breath was another pierce of broken ribs, a shrieking sensation of sharpness. The lack of oxygen clutched his chest in a vice. Jason involuntarily kept gasping, and with a useless hand at his side, he was unable to stop the need for it and that in itself was even more frustrating.

More frustrating than the fact that he was always, always angry. That sickening feeling at the pit of his stomach constantly crawling and screaming at him, reminding him everyone who hurt him. The Joker. Bruce. But he wasn’t quite the father figure Jason thought he was, was he?

What kind of man would abandon his son? To leave him for another unfortunate soul off the streets, not giving a second glance back to the kid he let in? Batman didn’t come back for him- not when he needed him most. And they called him the world’s greatest detective. 

He didn’t kill the Joker. He left the man alive. To kill again, to hurt more people. That betrayal continued to sting more than each time Joker gave him the crowbar, or any of those times criminals would land a hard punch or even-

Jason inhaled a little too deeply that time, and his face scrunched up in pain, his line of thought diminished. There he went again, into that dark pit of unwanted thoughts and memories. But his gut still writhed. There was that anger, and now for his inability to control it.

He wished that anger would end. It seemed the only real way to make it stop was physical pain, and even that didn’t last for very long. 

“Hey,” a voice echoed across the building roof Jason sat on. The former robin didn’t even have to turn to know it was Dick with his quiet steps. “You on a good ol’ fashioned patrol?”

“Go away,” Jason made out as harshly as he could through the crack of his lips. He began to say more when he leaned too far on one side and a blast of pain trembled over him. He let out a groan.

“Are you alright?” This time he heard the footsteps approaching, and he felt Dick kneel next to him. Expert hands found their way to the wound, and the original boy wonder hissed in sympathy. “Black Mask?” he asked.

Jason didn’t answer.

Dick sighed disapprovingly, “You out trying to get hurt again?”

For the first time that night he made eye contact with Dick. When he saw the other’s concern racing through blue irises, he frowned, “Why do you keep-” he stopped with a wince.

“Alright, questions later,” Dick said, now heaving Jason off the ground. It was done carefully, more gentle than he’d expected.

Jason managed a smile, and controlling his breath, he said, “Whoa there Circus Boy.” He paused to catch air, “Dinner and a movie first?”

Dick chuckled and ignored him, “How long has it been since you’ve said hi to Alfred, anyway?”

Jason grunted in response, coughing immediately after. 

“Stop trying to talk,” Dick commanded, and Jason seethed at the tone even though he knew the other was right. “But let me guess. You got into a fight with a few thugs and you let yourself slip a little?” The acrobat brought the two to the edge of the building, ready to grapple off. “Yeah, don’t answer that.”

Once Dick found Red Hood’s motorcycle with no help from Jason, they flew across the city in record time to its location. An extra helmet hung from the bike, so Dick took the liberty to use it. Still, Jason frowned under his helmet as Dick hefted him on the seat behind him. When was the last time he did something this stupid, anyway?

He thought he had Black Mask all figured out. It was a few simple tugs on his connections, a few threats to some thugs, and Jason had some solid information that he couldn’t pass up. A high-stakes trade at a nearby dock was going to take place. Black Mask was supposed to be there.

_But maybe you weren’t quite there either, were you?_ Jason thought to himself. _You walked right into that-_

“Hey!” Jason was startled to a set of shoulders jostling him as he hung onto them. Dick started again, “Earth to Red Hood? You alive back there?”

Jason managed to shrug as high winds blew against his body, the muscles in his back pulling more intensely than he’d like. Sorry Goldface, but this anti-hero’s outta commission. No way was he yelling over the noise to tell the other he was “managing.”

He felt Nightwing take a deep breath. 

They made the rest of the way back in silence. With Jason clutching to Dick’s back, he found out that if he coughed a little louder, Dick’s heartbeat would thud faster and he’d amp up the speed.

When they were about halfway to reaching the manor, and Jason was feeling considerably better, he nudged Dick with his wrapped arms. Goldie chanced a backwards glance, only to be met with Jason’s stern look. At first he shook his head and kept speeding down the road, but as Jason grew concerningly restless, he gave in. In minutes they were pulling over to a gas station parking lot. 

Dick took his helmet off as he dropped down from the bike, swiveling to face Jason, “Is there a problem?” He sounded more worried and annoyed than angry. Good, but he’ll be angry in a second.

Jason plopped down as quickly as he could on the front seat, positioned his legs, and revved the motorcycle engine.

“Hey-”

“Look,” Jason cut Nightwing off. Most of the pain dulled enough to speak, “I appreciate the effort, I really do, Dick. But I’m not about to walk right back into that hellhole you call home.”

“Jason, there’s always-”

“A place for me?” Red Hood scoffed, anger bursting from his chest like a broken dam. “What, like Bruce has suddenly forgiven me for everything I’ve done? We’re on thin fucking ice. I haven’t killed in Gotham yet since I came back, but there’s no way anyone would be okay with me at the cave again.” His ribs and lungs felt like shit, but he couldn’t stop the spew of words unleashing his rage.

“C’mon Little Wing,” Dick said, and Jason was surprised to hear hurt in his voice. “There’s me, Alfred, and even though you and Bruce have had your differences, he still loves you. He’ll still welcome you back.”

“You’re wrong,” Jason seethed. He knew his eyes were flashing a dangerous lazarus green. “And I don’t think Alfred needs another person to worry about.”

“Jason! You know it’s not-”

Before he could finish, Jason kicked up the bike and rode out in a swirl of emotions. Notably, regret and loneliness.

He reached his nearest safe house in record time, stumbling up the stairs and crashing into the bathroom door. It’s not like the place was looking great in the first place anyway. Jason flipped open the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit. One in every safehouse, but this one was clearly running out of supplies. He was typically on top of restocking. Huh.

There weren’t any painkillers left and he sighed heavily at the discovery. He made his way to his bedroom and took off his upper body armor to allow himself better breathing. Deep breaths, Jason. In and out.

“Jason,” a voice drifted into the room, and the man in question shot up. “Whoa, it’s okay, it’s me.”

Dick walked cautiously in, hands up. One he made eye contact, he smiled at him, “I brought painkillers.”

“How the hell did you know I ran out?” Jason said a lot calmer than their last encounter.

Dick chuckled and sat down on the edge of his bed, “Listen, I tried to get you to the manor for more than a few reasons.”

“Dick,” Jason said in disapproval. “When did you come in here?”

“Oh, I hang around sometimes,” Dick looked fondly down at him. “Don’t worry, I kept it as it was.”

“Uh-huh,” he drew out incredulously. “You’re not a very good liar.”

“Like you’re any better,” Dick snorted. “Anyways, you gonna take these or nah?”

Jason hummed a yes, and Dick gave him a few painkillers to swallow with a glass of water. He raised an eyebrow at that.

“You know where all my shit is?”

“Cups are easy to find!” Dick defended himself.

He took the pills and flopped down on the bed. “Are you angry at me for ditching you?”

Dick thought for a moment, “I expected it, but you can still be pretty frustrating.” He met Jason’s eyes again, “And I meant what I said earlier. You know that, right?”

Jason felt that bubble of anger inside him grow at the mention of their previous conversation. He had a hard time keeping it together when they talked about things like this. Jason grunted, wishing his ribs felt well enough to roll on his side. He couldn’t stand to look at Grayson when he got angry. Instead, he closed his eyes. 

“Mhm,” Dick responded. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

A pause passed between them until Dick got up from the bed. “I’m gonna head out for patrol again. You better stay put until you heal.”

Jason didn’t respond and Dick sighed. “Just… take care of yourself?”

“Sure, Goldie.”

Jason fell asleep soon after the window was gently shut from behind Dick.


End file.
